


Kiss Fifteen

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: 20 Kisses; 100 Words; 19+1 Relationships [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: prompt: a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss





	

**Author's Note:**

> (aranea x ignis)

Cornered like rats wasn’t the way Aranea wanted to go. Not especially in the ruins of Leide, back against the wall. She gritted her teeth, angry that she couldn’t do more. A hand brushed against hers; Ignis, smiling encouragingly in her direction. Her rage melted away, gave way to something softer. Damn her heartstrings.

“Hey, Specs?” He turned to face her, in time for her lips to catch his in a gentle kiss. “I love you. Don’t die.”

Ignis scoffed. Then moved in on her quick, crashing his mouth onto hers for a desperate, hungry kiss.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Fifteen of Twenty  
> 100 Words Drabble  
> Fifteenth of Nineteen+1 Relationships


End file.
